


Can’t Help Falling In Love

by bri7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bring tissues, F/F, F/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri7/pseuds/bri7
Summary: Lena is getting married to the wrong person.





	Can’t Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Please enjoy this story :) all grammar errors are mine. And when they are having their first I recommend playing the song “Cant Help Falling In Love” Off the Crazy Rich Asians soundtrack.

**Can’t** **help** **falling** **in** **love**

 

It was the happiest day of Lena’s life. She was marrying the person she loved....James. Lena put her ear rings in as Kara tied her dress.

“You look beautiful.”Kara said as she finished.

“I hope James thinks so.”Lena said.

“He would be an idiot not to see how lucky he is.”Kara said and her heart clenched. She loved this raven haired woman so much. It was killing her to see her marry James. She wanted to be the one that Lena was walking to. She wanted to be the one that got to call Lena wife. She wanted to be the one that got to hold her when she was upset. She wanted to be the one that Lena started a family with. She wanted a future with her, a life.

“Lee?”Kara said getting the raven hair girls attention.

“Yeah?”Lena said meeting her gaze in the mirror.

“Don’t marry him.”Kara whispered.

“What?”Lena asked tilting her head, thinking she misheard.

“Don’t marry him.”Kara said again, but this time a little louder. Lena turned around, shock and confusion written all of her face.

“Marry me instead. Run away with me. Don’t marry him, please.”Kara said tears forming in her eyes.

“What is bringing this on Kara? Why now. Why today?”Lena asked her stepping back a little.

“I thought I could just push these feelings away but I can’t Lee. I can’t. I love you so much.”Kara said taking the step Lena lost back.

“Kar-“Lena said tears forming in her eyes. Kara closed the distance and kissed her.

“Pick me. Choose me. Love me.”Kara begged when she broke the tender kiss that she poured all of her love into. She rested their foreheads together. Green meeting blue, both containing fresh tears. Kara watched as tears rolled down Lena’s cheeks.

”It’s too late.”Lena whispered as she broke their touch as well as both of their hearts. There was a knock on the door that pulled them away from each other. Kara opened it as Lena wiped her tears.

“It’s time.”Sam said and Lena nodded and Kara walked out and got in line. The music started as well as the wedding. The whole time they spoke the Vowels all Kara could think about was how much she wanted to be in James position. When they kissed Kara couldn’t watch in fear that the flood gates would be opened once again.

—————

Kara was drug away to go to the reception after the wedding. She just ate and drank trying to get the feelings to go away. She was in love with a person who didn’t want her. That didn’t choose her, that didn’t love her enough and that is breaking her. She was about to get up and leave when the DJ said,”It’s time for the couples first dance.” She watched as James stood and took Lena’s hand and lead her to the dance floor. They were dancing to Can’t Help Falling In Love off the Crazy Rich Asians soundtrack.

_Wise_ _Men_   _say_ ,  _Only_ _fools_ _rush_ _in,_           _But_ _I_ _can’t_ _help,_ _Falling_ _in_ _love_   _with_ _you_

Kara watched as Lena took her eyes off James and made eye contact with her.

_Shall_ _I_ _stay?_   _Would_ _it_ _be_ _a_ _sin?_               _If_ _I_ _can’t_ _help_ ,  _Falling_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _you_            

Lena and James continued to sway around, James occasionally would turn them breaking Lena and her’s eye contact but other than that they maintained eye contact for the whole dance.      

_Like_ _a_ _river_ _flows_ ,  _Surely_ _to_ _the_ _sea_.  _Darling,_ _so_ _it_ _goes_.  _Some_ _things_ ,  _Are_ _meant_ _to_ _be_

As the silent break in the song came, Kara felt tears run down her cheeks.

_So_ _take_ _my_ _hand_ ,  _Take_ _my_ _whole_ _life_ _too_.  _For_ _I_ _can’t_ _help_ ,  _Falling_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _you_

When the song slowed to and end it felt like she and Lena were the only Ones in the whole world. Kara whispered,”I love you.” And watched as the sound of the claps broke their trance. James pulled Lena into his side and kissed her temple unaware of his wife’s internal battle. Kara couldn’t stand and watch anymore and she took off. Lena went to run after her but James pulled her hand and started to lead Lena back to the table.

————-

Later that night while James was sleeping, Lena day up in bed, her mind running of todays events. She looked over at James and down at her wedding ring. Her fingers twisted the ring and pulled it off. She placed it on the bedside table and quickly got dressed. She needed to go after the person who stole her heart from the moment they walked into her office. The person that always believed in her, the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with. She wrote an I’m sorry note and left. As she got in the taxi and watched the hotel zoom by all she could think about how she couldn’t help falling in love with Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @DVTVstan


End file.
